


You.

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Korra and Asami take a little roadtrip to Asami's hometown over the long weekend.





	You.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Korrasami, so I hope that I wrote them properly :)

They chose a good road. One in the rural area so there wouldn’t be many cars around to disturb them. There is a long road ahead of them and behind them. Just peace and quiet, which is a nice change from their usual.

 

Korra had been up early in the morning. Why? Who knows, honestly. Asami still can’t figure it out. It surprised her when she felt her girlfriend get up because she’s usually the one who gets up first. She’d came back to bed with a huge smile on her face, so naturally, Asami asked her what she was thinking about. Her answer had been simple.  _ You _ , she had said. Asami had rolled her eyes, even though a huge smile was clearly tugging at her lips as she reached her arms out. Korra had fallen into them easily, laying her head lightly on Asami’s chest. Then, Korra continued. She had suggested they go for a road trip for the 4 day weekend -anywhere she wants- since Asami had the weekend off for once. Asami agreed, and so here they are.

 

“We should buy a cottage out here,” Korra says as she looks out the passenger window of their red Satomobile, seeing the lake just beyond the expanse of trees beside the road. Asami hums in response, “We should,” she whispers quietly and smiles as she meets Korra’s eyes for a second.

 

Korra leans her head against the window, trying to stop herself from blushing. They’ve been together for almost 6 years, and Korra is almost 28 now, but that smile still makes her feel like a kid after seeing an ice cream truck. Asami still has that effect on her after all this time. If she’s thankful for anything regarding Mako dating her all those years ago, it would be that it allowed her to meet Asami. Korra’s train of thought is broken by Asami speaking. “Are you okay?”

 

“Huh? Uh- Yeah, I’m fine.” Korra stammers, the blush deepening.

 

She can see Asami glance at her in the corner of her eye, the smile turning into a smirk, and honestly, Korra can’t decide which kills her more. Her smiles make her feel butterflies, as corny as that may be, but the smirks make her feel something else entirely. Hell, Asami in general makes her feel different. She’s had partners in the past, sure, but they have never made her feel like this before. Not even for the longest one that lasted 7 months, let alone after 4 whole years. This is the first time she can say that she truly loves someone. “You want to tell me what’s making you blush so much?” Asami says with a raised eyebrow. 

 

She gives the same answer as she did earlier this morning, as she turns her attention back to her girlfriend. “ _ You _ .”

 

Asami rolls her eyes, “ _ Dork _ .”

 

“But you love it.”

 

“I really do.”

 

They smile at each other for a few long seconds, unable and unwilling to stop themselves from getting lost in each other’s eyes. Eventually, Asami returns her attention to the road in front of her. She silently reaches her hand over to take Korra’s hand into her own. “It’s getting late now, and I’ve been driving for hours. Maybe we should stop in the next town over.”

 

“I mean I could always drive for-” “No, no, no. It’s alright. We can just stop, I have something I want to show you anyway.”

 

Korra knows damn well that she can’t drive well, but she still offers as a joke from time to time. Asami is too nice to say that she can’t drive, but she always finds a clever was to refuse, and if Korra were to say herself that she can’t drive, Asami wouldn’t disagree. 

 

They end up reaching the next town after about an hour, and they check into a small motel that Korra spotted on the side of the road. When they enter, they can’t help but notice that it’s actually a really nice looking room. Korra says she’s going to go shower, and Asami goes to place her bag on the bed taking a seat cross-legged beside it as Korra goes into the washroom. She takes some clothes out of her bag for when it’s her turn to shower, then glances at her wristwatch, and sees that it’s just after 12. 

 

Eventually, she ends up laying down on the bed, legs crossed and arms behind her head as she stares at the ceiling. She closes her eyes for a while, but they open soon after as she hears her girlfriend exit the washroom. Korra merely threw on a dark blue tank top and some grey track pants that Asami can’t help but notice look suspiciously like the ones that went missing from her closet 3 weeks ago. She smiles at Asami when their eyes meet, and Asami watches the movement of her hand as she runs it through her short hair. Her smile softens when words equivalent to beautiful swirl through her mind as the girl she loves lays down beside her. She turns to face her and Korra slings an arm around her waist to pull her closer. 

 

“Hey.” Asami says in a whisper. 

 

“Howdy.” she replies with a smile. Asami rolls her eyes, and gives her a quick peck on the lips before reluctantly pulling out of the embrace to go shower.

 

She comes back 15 minutes later to see Korra in the exact same position that she had been in before. She appears to be deep in thought, and only comes out of it when she feels the bed dip beside her. “What were you thinking about?” 

 

As Korra opens her mouth with that familiar mix between a smirk and a smile that Asami has grown to love, she realizes she knows exactly what Korra’s answer will be. A simple ‘you’ like the previous times throughout the day. So instead of letting her answer, Asami places her hand on her mouth, effectively shutting her up. “I swear to God, Korra. Don’t answer that.”

 

They both laugh tiredly, and Asami moves her hand from Korra’s mouth to cup the side of her face. She smiles as they kiss again. There really is no place they’d rather be right now. “Big spoon or little spoon?” Asami asks quietly. Korra furrows her brow in thought for a second before replying “Little spoon.”

 

She turns in Asami’s arms, and Asami moves closer as she pulls the blanket over them. She kisses Korra’s neck and says “I love you, good night.”

 

“Right back atcha.” Korra replies with a yawn. Asami shakes her head but smiles anyway. 

 

Tomorrow’s going to be a good day, she feels, and thinks about all the possibilities of the days to come as she falls asleep.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Like usual, Asami wakes up first. She looks at Korra’s sleeping form for a minute. She looks so peaceful and that makes Asami smile once again. She can’t help it at this point. She slowly gets out of bed, careful not to wake Korra up in the process. She pulls the curtain of the window in the room to the side slightly, just enough for her to see outside, and sees that it had snowed the night before. Knowing that the black tshirt she changed into after her shower from the night before probably won’t be sufficient when she goes outside, she throws on a red Future Industries hoodie and changes into black jeans. It’s certainly a contrast to what she’d usually wear, what with the pantsuits and other fancy clothing she has in her wardrobe due to her position as a CEO. She definitely doesn’t mind wearing more relaxed clothes from time to time, and it’s her weekend off, so she doesn’t really have the need to dress up anyway. She puts her hair into a messy bun and brushes her teeth. 

 

When she comes out of the bathroom, Korra is still half-sleeping and doesn’t even realize that Asami is there. She glances at the clock above the bed, seeing that it’s 10 am, and smirks as she gets an idea. Korra made the mistake of facing the window last night. Asami walks over and opens the curtains, pleased when she hears a groan from behind her. “Ugh,  _ Asami _ . Why? Why must you treat me like this?” Korra says groggily from behind her.

 

“It’s 10 am, Korra.” she laughs.

 

“So what? Come back to bed…!” she says as she pouts, reaching out her arms to Asami.

 

“Fine, but only because you’re cute. Only 5 minutes, though.” Asami says as she falls easily into Korra’s arms.

 

“What are we going to do today?” Korra asks as Asami turns to face her.

 

“Hmm… I don’t know. We could walk around the town for a while? I heard it’s really nice here.”

 

“You lied.”

 

“What?”

 

“You said you had no set destination. You did, I can tell.”

 

“True, I did lie, but it was worth it. I promise this town is really amazing, and I’d like to show you around. I always used to come here to visit an old friend. I haven’t seen her in a while, so maybe we could visit her today… if that’s alright of course.”

 

Korra tilts her head to the side in a way that reminds Asami of their dog, Naga. She smiles. “I’ve never met any of your other friends. It’d be nice.”

 

“So it’s a plan. I’ll show you around and then we can visit my friend.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

  
  
  


“So, you pretty much grew up here after everything with your parents? I mean you were only 11 at the time.” They are walking down the sidewalk, smiling at a few people as they pass. It really seems like everyone knows Asami here.

 

“Yeah, and I got really close to Irene before I moved to Toronto. She was sad to see me go, but she understood why I left.”

 

Korra nods, reaching down to take Asami’s hand into her own. “It’ll be nice to finally see her again, then. She probably misses you.”

 

Asami smiles down at her feet, “Yeah, it will be. It’s been too long.” she glances up at the street in front of them, “Oh, we’re almost there. It’s that white house up there.”

 

Korra follows Asami’s gaze to see the house in question. It’s nice really, and pretty big too. “Does she live alone?”

 

“No, she lives with her brother and sister. I believe their names were Lucien and Isabelle.”

 

At this point, they’re at the doorstep. Korra reaches forward to knock, but then stops right before her fist hits the door. “Are you ready?”

 

When Asami nods, she knocks on the door. A few minutes later, a lady who Korra thinks is about a year or two younger than her opens the door. She gasps and rushes forward to hug her friend. “Asami, it’s been so long!” she smiles into her shoulder. Asami glances over at Korra with a smile and then back at her friend. “Hey, Irene! How’ve you been?”

 

“I’ve certainly been better, but I’m better now that you’re here. I’ve missed you!”

 

“I missed you too! How are Izzy and L?”

 

Korra stands off to the side as Irene responds, awkwardly smiling at the two before Asami looks back at her. Asami’s smile widens, and she introduces Korra to her friend. 

 

They go inside and Asami seems to know the house pretty well as she automatically goes to sit down in the living room. The conversation flows easily, and they include Korra as much as they can. There’s a moment when Korra’s talking and she feels Asami’s eyes staring into the side of her face, and feels a blush colour her cheeks. Asami is going to be the death of her.

 

* * *

 

“So… how’d I do?” Korra asks jokingly, and Asami nudges her side with a laugh, and Korra smiles.

 

“You were  _ astounding.  _ Just like I knew you’d be.” Asami responds, her gaze turning to the horizon where the sun is slowly setting.

 

There isn’t really anyone around, and there’s a small parkette off to the side of the road, and Asami pulls Korra’s hand, directing her in its direction. “I used to play here with my friends all the time when we were kids.” Asami says before Korra even had time to ask. 

 

After a moment she stops, looking at the way the sun shines through the trees. Then she drops Korra’s hand and turns to face her with one of the biggest smiles Korra’s ever seen. “Korra, I…” her gaze drops to the ground.

 

“Asami?”

 

“I love you so much. You know that, right?”

 

Korra’s eyebrows furrow, “Of course I do. Are you- Is everything okay?”

 

Asami nods and takes a step closer to her, her eyes rising to meet her eyes again. There’s a brief moment where nothing happens, and Korra’s concern grows even more. “Asa-” she cuts herself off when her girlfriend drops to her knee in front of her, and her eyes go round.

 

Asami flashes her a smile, then reaches into her pocket, pulling out a blue satchel. Korra’s hand raises to her chest as she tries to steady her rapidly beating heart. “I feel like you already know where this is going but I have a lot I want to say. No one could ever compare to you, Korra. You make me feel like I’m the most important person in the world. In the times where I wanted to change to impress or please someone, you told me not to, because then I wouldn’t be  _ me  _ anymore. You made me realize what love really was. What it  _ is,  _ and I realized that I’ll never find this with anyone else. You’re the only one that makes me feel this way.” she opens the satchel, reaching in with two fingers to pull out a blue diamond studded ring, and Korra’s mouth drops, “What I’m trying to say is… Korra, will you marry me?”

 

Korra’s stunned speechless. She doesn’t know why, but she always expected it to be herself that would finally propose, but here Asami is kneeling in front of her. The woman looks so hopeful, but Korra still hasn’t found her ability to speak, even though she knows her answer.

 

How could she say  _ no? _

 

Finding a way around her sudden lack of words, she nods, and Asami smiles again as she stands, taking Korra’s hand into her own and sliding the ring effortlessly onto her finger. Korra stares at it for a moment, then throws her arms around Asami’s neck, pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you too. So much.” she mutters against her neck, then pulls back to leave a kiss on her lips.

 

They hug for a long time after that, just holding each other in the little parkette, and the sun has long since set, but they could care less. When Korra finally pulls back, she has a dopey grin on her face, and Asami smiles softly at her. “What? What are you thinking about?” Asami asks.

 

Korra chuckles. “You. It’s always you.”


End file.
